


Pup

by hvneybii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Both over the age of 18, Bottom Eren Yeager, Boys In Love, Cock Slut Eren Yeager, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual, Eren Yeager Is a Ray of Sunshine, Eren has puppy dog eyes, Eren loves sucking cock, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi Ackerman, kind of, more tags to be added probably lol, puppy Eren, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvneybii/pseuds/hvneybii
Summary: He just wants Levi’s praise
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 176





	Pup

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3am so i apologise if there’s any mistakes!! also thank you all for the amazing feedback on my other work, i was so stunned that many of you liked it!! I hope I don’t disappoint with this but hey, it was 3am. enjoy <33

Eren hadn’t moved from his spot in front of the door since he got that text. 

15 minutes ago that message popped up on his phone screen and for 15 minutes he’d been sitting on the floor, staring at the door with such intensity it was surprising it hadn’t crumbled into a pile of splinters. 

‘I’ll be home soon,'

He’d left the TV on in his rush, humming quietly in the background. The only other noise in the entire apartment was the soft thumbing of Eren’s thick tail on the floor and an occasional soft whine. The oversized shirt he wore left little to the imagination, his bare ass hanging out the bottom. 

He couldn’t wait. He could feel the excitement bubbling up in his belly, body taunt and highly strung in anticipation. His soft, brown ears twitched in his hair. 

Another small whine broke from his throat, hoping it’d make the man walk through that door right that second. 

It didn’t work and his shoulders slumped, ears turning back to press flat against his head and tail wrapping around his legs. A frown took over his usually shining face. Where was he?

He slumped a bit more, knees sliding over the floor from his upright kneeling position so he was now sitting on his heels, legs spread, tail tucked beneath him. 

Where was he? Where wa- 

A key in the lock. 

Erens body reacted unconsciously, tail untucking from beneath him and beating the wooden floor in barely contained happiness. Ears pricked up and fell back down in quick succession, not knowing what to do with themselves. A small, happy whine started in his chest, growing in volume as the seconds ticked by. 

The door opened. 

The whine turned into a high-pitched cry. Shooting up from the floor in a flurry of movement, making him stumble over his own feet. 

Levi should be used to the greeting he got every time he came home, but when Eren crashed into him, his balance tipped a bit, having the catch himself. He never made even one foot over the threshold before he was attacked.

Eren couldn’t wrap his arms around his lover tight enough, burying his face in that broad chest. Tail wagging so hard it took his hips with it, his whole body wriggling. 

Sharp trills of excitement kept spilling over his lips, unable for stop them. He stood on his tiptoes, burying his face into Levi’s cheek, tongue lapping at the skin there.

“Alright, alright,” 

Levi brought one of his hands up, gently pushing Eren’s face away to wipe his cheek with his sleeve. Eren didn’t deter the smile almost blinding from how bright it was. His tiny fangs put on display. The happy mewls hadn’t stopped, only dropped in volume as he nuzzled every part of the raven he could reach. 

“At least let me get in the door,” 

Eren didn’t reply, walking backwards with his arms still secured around Levi’s waist, pulling him into their home. 

Levi couldn’t help the small smile pulling at the corners of his lips. Going willingly with the brunette till he was inside, shutting the door with his foot. 

“I can’t believe you’re home!” 

“You say that every time I come home,” 

A small, happy squeal spilled from Eren’s throat, muffled by the chest he was currently trying to meld with. 

“I know!” 

Levi breathed a laugh. Lifting his arms to ruffle chocolate brown locks and scratching behind fluffy, twitching ears. 

“Silly pup,” 

Eren squeezed his arms impossibly tighter, chest filling to the brim with love. Tail slowing down so he wasn’t vibrating as much anymore. 

“I missed you,” he whined, staring up through dark, thick lashes. 

“I was only gone an hour,” Levi chuckled. 

Eren huffed, untangling himself from Levi. He grabbed the taller mans hands in his own, continuing to pull him further into the apartment to the couch he’d been lounging on. 

Once standing in front of the mountain of pillows on the couch, he pushed the raven backwards till he landed on the plush furniture with a soft ‘oomf’ 

“I need to take my-“ 

But Eren was already on it, dropping to his knees again in front of the taller man, dainty hands untying the laces of his boots before pulling them off. He placed them to the side to be put away later. He shuffled forward to situate himself between the raven’s legs, as close as he could get, leaning to rest his head on Levi’s thigh, admiring the dangerously handsome man. His eyes sparkled as they stared. 

“Thank you, pup. Good boy,” 

Eren’s smile brightened his face again, keening under the praise. Levi raised his hand to scratch under Eren’s chin. His favourite spot. The brunette tilted his head back, baring his neck to give the raven more access. Ears fell back against his head in bliss, tail sagging behind him as all tension left him under skilled fingertips. 

He wanted more of that delicious praise. He fought the urge to roll over and bare his soft belly, winding his arms around Levi’s calf instead. An embarrassing noise of frustration tore through his throat when those fingers disappeared. 

Levi tilted his head to the side, some hair falling into his face. Big hands patting his thighs in invitation. 

“C’mere,” 

He didn’t need to be told twice, shooting his upper body up, hands taking their rightful place resting on the raven’s chest, laying his head between them, knees still on the floor. 

“That’s not quite what I meant,” Levi said, amusement slipping into his tone. 

Eren just gave a sheepish smile, tail wagging softly behind him as he wriggled. He pouted his lips, craning his neck to get closer. 

Levi sighed, although it was light-hearted. Closing the short distance to meet the brunette in a sweet kiss. Gentle hands moving to Eren’s shoulder blades, rubbing up and down. He went to pull away, being stopped by the nails digging into his pecks, pouted lips following him backwards. 

He met those pretty, wet lips again. More force behind it this time and Eren keened, kissing back just as eagerly. His thick, full tail picked up speed, creating a whooshing sound as it split through the air. His right ear was suddenly tugged, drawing a quiet moan from him. 

Levi’s hand moved behind the brunettes ear, fingers tangling in the soft hair at the back of his head, dragging him forward as he leant into the back of the sofa. The new position caused Eren to stretch a bit, his knees still firmly planted on the floor. 

Another soft moan. Levi broke away, barely a hair-width left between soft panting lips. 

“Someone’s frisky,” voice coming out deeper than before, only making the amusing tone that much more obvious. The pup’s head looked down between their chests, fingers coming together to tangle in a nervous habit, ears swivelling back to rest on his head. 

“I-I wanna try again,” Voice coming out quiet. Levi didn’t have to ask what Eren was talking about. Memories from a few nights ago coming to the front of his mind, getting more vivid every time he blinked. 

“You don’t have-“ 

“I want to! I wanna try again!” Head shot back up to look into silver eyes. Determination taking over his expressive face, brows coming together in a soft frown. “I promise I’ll be good,” 

Levi brought his hands up to softly cup the brunettes face, stopping him from looking down between them again. He rubbed his thumbs over those soft, blushing cheeks and smiled as soft as he could while his cock twitched in his jeans. 

“You’re always good,” He didn’t miss how those emerald eyes lit up at the praise. He closed the small gap between them again, meeting plush lips in a soft kiss. Eren didn’t let it stay soft and innocent for long, pressing his body harder against the bigger man, nails digging back into that broad chest, as he kissed harder. 

Levi swept his tongue over wet lips, his chest filling with pride when Eren opened his mouth, allowing him entrance. As soon as their tongues touched, the brunette let a mewl escape. Levi couldn’t help running his skilled tongue over those tiny fangs, feeling the sharp little points. He thrived on how it made his pup quiver. Eren’s tail picked up its pace as their kiss progressed. Both of them lost track of time, completely wrapped up in the feel and the delicious taste of one another. Who knew how long they’d been kissing when they pulled back for air. Harsh pants hitting kiss plumped lips as they stared at each other. 

Eren gave a shining smile, moving down Levi’s body till he was sat back down on his heels, moving his tail out the way to lie on the floor behind him. His hands lingered as he shuffled, running over his lover's hard stomach before lightly grazing the gold belt buckle adoring the top of the raven’s jeans. Emerald eyes flashed with mischief as he took his gaze off his own wandering hands to look at up Levi under dark lashes. 

Before Levi could question the pup, he watched as Eren’s soft, wet tongue slid out, making contact with his twitching cock through his trousers. It wasn’t enough for proper sensation, especially through two layers of fabric, but he could feel the scorching heat of that mouth. He let a soft moan escape him, although it was drowned out by Eren’s own sounds as he lapped at the denim. 

The brunette had yet to break eye contact, eyelids fluttering, and it only spurred Levi on, lightly jerking his leg to get his boy's attention. Eren broke away then, the concentration on his face proving he had to force himself. He rested his chin on Levi’s knee, blinking as he made his eyes impossibly bigger. His puppy dog eyes. He knew Levi could never say no. 

And he didn’t. Instead his hands found his belt, undoing it and pulling it out of its loops, popping the button and zipper as quick as he could. Eren watched in rasp interest, hands moving out the way to lie in his own lap. His pointed ears twitched in excitement. He couldn’t wait to taste the raven again. 

He must’ve zoned out because the next thing he knew a hand was burying in his hair, pushing it back from his forehead and scratching lightly between his ears. His eyes closed in bliss, the hair of his tail making a swishing noise on the hardwood floor. Levi chuckled. 

Eren’s eyes cracked open slightly, widening to the size of saucers when he noticed Levi had taken his cock out of his trousers and boxers. The thick appendage rested against the raven's stomach proudly, little droplets of pre-cum dripping from the flushed head to the dark fabric of Levi’s shirt. Eren couldn’t take his eyes off that mouthwatering girth, thick and long with prominent veins on the underside, a dip just underneath the head where it connected to the rest of the shaft. 

Fuck. 

He jumped forward in excitement, hands slapping themselves on Levi’s muscled thighs. Ready to dive straight in, he brought his head closer until his nose was brushing against the engorged head, getting a little of delicious pre-cum on the top of his nose. His own cock twitched underneath the thin shirt he was wearing, growing rapidly as arousal burned deep in his belly. 

A high-pitched yelp of surprise fell from his mouth as his jaw was grabbed, tilting his head backwards till he was staring back into dilated pupils of usually silver eyes. The big hand gripped his jaw firmly, not enough to hurt or be rough, but enough to tell him to listen. Fingers dug into the sides of his cheeks lightly, making his lips part. 

“How about we keep these away this time, hm?” Eren’s whole face turned red as Levi’s other hand came up to press his thumb into the brunettes mouth, running it on the sharp edge of a fang. He blushed even harder when he remembered just why Levi was reminding him, the images of the last time they did this flooding his mind. How he got too excited, how fangs got a bit too involved while he had Levi down his throat. Levi was sore after that. 

He nodded as much as he could with Levi still holding his face. Thumb moving back out of his mouth. Ears shifting back and forth to show he understood. 

“I’ll keep them away this time, promise,” 

Levi smiled at him, using his hold of the others jaw as leverage to pull the pup up into a sweet kiss. 

“Good boy,” 

Eren mewled. Those were by far his favourite words. 

Levi leaned back into the sofa, letting go of Erens face to replace it on the back of the brunettes head, giving an encouraging click of his tongue. 

Eren’s eyes dropped back down to that gorgeous cock, leaning his head back in, slower this time, to lick the pink, flushed head. One of his hands moving from Levi’s thigh to the base of his length, holding it still for the taking. The taste of Levi’s pre-cum hit his mouth, and he moaned. He always tasted so good. 

Excitement overtook him again as he took the tip into his mouth, suckling on it while simultaneously massaging the slit with a pointed tongue. More pre-cum spilled out the twitching head, coating the inside of his mouth. He started moving further down, mouth parting even more as he took the thick girth. 

“Teeth,” Levi panted above him. The brunette looked up underneath his lashes, tucking his lips over his teeth as he carried on his ministrations. He was rewarded by a soft groan and fingers tightening in his thick locks.  
“Good pup,” 

He kept his eyes trained on Levi’s face, wanting to watching everything possible. He started bobbing his head, taking a bit more. The intense feeling of wanting to make Levi proud bubbled up in his gut. He was about halfway now, the thick head tickling the back of his throat. He moaned at the feeling, sending vibrations into the body above him. He wasn’t disappointed when a gasp escaped the raven's lips. 

He wanted more. 

His hand tightened about the base of the girth, shoving himself down in one go. Levi jerked in surprised, the fingers in Erens hair attempting to pull him back as the brunette gagged and spluttered. 

Eren’s ear pinned back, pulling his head back up to catch his breath, the shaft slipping from his lips, spit dribbling down his chin, tears pricking his eyes. He coughed, looking up at Levi sheepishly. 

“We can stop-ah!” 

Eren didn’t let him finish and was already back to it, taking a deep breath through his nose as he started bobbing his head again, gradually taking the girth this time. 

Levi had felt like he was about to cum since they started, the view of his boy down on his knees, cock disappearing into saliva coated lips had him reeling. The feel of that hot, wet mouth taking him so well, slowly travelling down to the hand at the base. 

The raven threw his head back, moaning load as Eren swept his tongue in his slit, collecting more of the overflowing salty pre-cum. His hips involuntarily bucked, and he heard Eren gag, feeling the throat constrict around his shaft. 

“Oh shit, sorry,” 

Eren pulled back, glazed, blissed out eyes meeting the raven’s. 

“Do it again,” 

A frown took over Levi’s face. 

“What?” 

But Eren didn’t answer, taking the cock back in his mouth, going down as far as he could go, moving his hands to Levi’s hips, pulling desperately.

“Oh fuck,” the thought of fucking Eren’s gorgeous face was an offer he couldn’t refuse. “Pat my leg if you need to stop. Just relax,”

Emerald met silver, ears twitched and Eren nodded, girth still halfway down his throat. 

Without a second thought, both of Levi’s hands moved to the sides of Eren’s head, holding him still as he started moving his hips. 

It was bliss. 

Levi started slow, warming his boy up before his hips started moving on their own, thrusts becoming deeper, hitting the back of Erens throat with force, the wet gagging noises mixed with Levi’s moans and the soft mewling from the pup. 

“Fuck you feel so good. Such a good boy, so tight,” 

Levi started rambling, praise after praise falling from his lips onto twitching ears. Eren couldn’t help moaning after every word. Spit dribbled down Levi’s cock and over the brunettes chin, only adding to the wet, filthy noises. It seemed to echo off the walls, getting louder by the second. 

“I’m gonna-fuck,” 

The raven forced his hips to stop, using his hands still on the sides of Eren’s head to pull him off. Smaller hands came up to Levi’s, pushing them off the brunettes head, gathering them blindly before pushing them up towards Levi’s stomach, out of the way. 

With little thought, Eren shoved his head back down, right down to the base, chin touching Levi’s balls, as he gagged slightly. 

Levi came right then, hips leaving the couch and pushing impossibly further into that delicious heat. Throwing his head back as he moaned loudly, mouth staying open in a silent scream, it vibrated in Erens ears and he relished in it. Tail sagging completely behind him from his near constant wagging. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as cum filled his mouth, going straight down his throat, the salty liquid clinging to every crevice making the taste linger. 

Eren pulled up off of the slowly softening girth, some cum slipping past his lips to join the mess already on his chin. He panted ragged breaths. He didn’t know how long he sat there catching his breath, but before he knew it there were hands under his armpits, making him squeak as he was yanked from the floor to straddle those thick thighs. 

“Your turn,” Levi panted, hands trailing down Eren’s waist to that plump ass, giving it a firm squeeze before moving back round to the front of Eren’s shirt. 

“No wait-“ 

Levi pulled up Eren’s shirt to uncover his cock, a surprised sound leaving his throat and eyes widening when he looked down to see the inside of the T-shirt covered in cum, sticky to the touch, making the white fabric partially see through. 

“Wait, when did you-”

“I-I finished when you did,” 

The words were rushed as embarrassment over took Eren’s face, hands tangling in front of him as he looked down. Ears lay flat against his head as the silence drew out. He peeked up and was stunned to see Levi staring at him, eyes full of wonder, amazement and pride. 

All worries left him as he smiled brightly, leaning into Levi more, pouting his lips, chin still covered in the evidence of their activities. Levi chuckled, kissing Eren softly. 

God, he loved this boy. 

Eren started to get up then, willing to change out his soiled shirt, maybe brush his teeth and definitely get some water. His throat burned every time he swallowed, but he loved every second. He was pulled back into Levi’s lap with force before he could properly move away. 

“Oi, where do you think you’re going?” 

“Uh, I was just gonna change,” 

“I don’t think so, I’m not done with you,” Levi playfully growled. Hands moving back down to Eren’s plump rear. 

Eren had never been so happy in his life

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! thank you so much for reading!! pls let me know what u thought of it and if you spotted any mistakes. love u have a good day <33
> 
> also I do editing so if you wanna see that my insta is: hvneybii


End file.
